


Трудности пересадки

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Злоключения новой печени Стива с намеком на служебный роман.Ничто так не говорит "люблю тебя", как немного желчи.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 28





	Трудности пересадки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in Transplantation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938579) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



В общем, представьте: живет себе поживает печень. Вполне пристойно делает свою работу, ладит с соседями, ну, может, иногда чуть медленнее выводит алкоголь, чтобы другие органы могли повеселиться. Суть в том, что печень хорошо заботится о своем Жилище, понимаете? Поэтому любой бы решил, что Жилище ответит взаимностью.

Решил и очень сильно бы ошибся.

Потому что в последние несколько лет Жилище, которое раньше было совершенно нормальным человеком, не только стало все чаще подвергать свою печень выбросам адреналина, о, нет. Не раз случались и растяжения, и воспаления, и многократные утечки крови, и даже — памятное событие — почти полный отказ всей Нервной Системы Жилища из-за какой-то штуки, которая, как сообщил потом Мозг, называлась «зарин».

Но это еще не самое худшее.

Самое худшее, когда в конце дня, полного адреналина, синяков, утечек крови, треснувших ребер и еще большего количества адреналина, Жилище решает, что ему, в общем-то, ни к чему целая печень, и дает отрезать половину.

Б _о_ льшую половину.

Всю правую долю.

И пока эта самая Доля возмущенно кричит: «Эй! Эй-эй-эй, вы чего творите, что за дела?», а Сердце слабо отзывается: «Прости, но мы должны», пока это все происходит, бессловесные холодные руки, у которых даже не хватает порядочности извиниться, вырывают Правую Долю из человека, из Жилища, где этой самой Доле довелось расти, и работать, и жить последние 39 лет.

Вырывают, вот прямо так, и бросают в новое место. На пути к которому Правая Доля замечает истерзанные, тихо истекающие кровью останки другой Печени, и это нехорошо, это плохо, это очень, очень плохо. Это ужасно. А другие органы в новом месте вялые и сонливые, совершенно незнакомые, и Правая доля паникует. Правая Доля требует у холодных рук: «Верните меня в Жилище!», но вместо этого оказывается подключенной к новой системе.

— А ты еще кто? — еле внятно спрашивает Желчный Пузырь, которого Правая Доля видит первый раз в жизни, и которого запоминает последним, перед тем, как тоже заснуть.

***  
От Правой Доли, как выясняется, ждут работы за целую печень. Потому что Новое Место умудрилось так искромсать свою прежнюю печень, что у единственного органа в теле, способного восстановиться практически из четверти от первоначальной массы, не осталось целой ткани, достаточной для регенерации. 

Вот подумайте об этом хорошенько.

Новое Место умудрилось потерять жизненно важный орган. Новое Место — чертова безрассудная, наполненная адреналином дыра. Новое место, решает Правая Доля, просто идиот.

А почему идиот — это совсем не подходящее место? Ну, во-первых, другие органы не проявляют к Печени ни малейшего сочувствия. 

— Мы сделаем тебя нашим напарником, — заявляет Правая Почка.

— Мы отлично поладим, — добавляет Левая, а остальные органы сдавленно хихикают.

Печень ненавидит это место.

Но по мере того, как Идиот оправляется от «потрясения» (ха-ха!), становится все более очевидным, почему с предыдущей печенью случилось то, что случилось. Потому что Идиот — маньяк-самоубийца!

А Печени-то казалось, что последние годы в Жилище были напряженными. Да они еще были относительно спокойными, и как же Печень по тому спокойствию скучает. Идиот не знает, что такое спокойствие. Идиот заставляет Печень работать сверхурочно, производя гормоны, которые помогают Костному Мозгу создавать больше клеток крови. У идиота почти постоянно то оттуда, то отсюда подтекает кровь, и Печень выбрасывает в кровоток огромное количество коагулянтов. Это чертовски утомительно. Когда Идиот не истекает кровью, он транжирит запасы глюкозы и потребляет столько протеина, будто живет последний день. Опять же, до Печени быстро доходит — вероятность того, что этот парень на самом деле живет последний день, прискорбно высока.

По крайней мере, идиот бесперебойно поставляет витамины.

— Да брось, все не так плохо, — говорит Желчный Пузырь, ведь Желчный Пузырь ничего другого в жизни не видел и поэтому неспособен понять, что, вообще-то, да, все плохо. — Эй, а у тебя желчь есть? Я хочу заказать нам немного витамина К.

— Знаешь, хоть раз мне хотелось бы увидеть, как ты используешь собственную желчь, — ворчит Печень, но послушно сливает немного. — И я не люблю витамин К.

— Использую я свою желчь! Я ее постоянно использую! — возмущается Желчный Пузырь. Ложь. Явная ложь. — И что значит, ты не любишь витамин К? Кто не любит витамин К?

— Я не люблю витамин К. Хочешь знать, почему?

— Пожалуйста, просвети меня.

— Хорошо. Во-первых, он проникает повсюду. Тонкий кишечник, грудной проток, кровоток… к тому времени, как он попадает ко мне, в нем полно липопротеина. Мне это не нравится.

— Братан, — спокойным тоном вмешивается в их разговор Тонкий Кишечник, — у тебя проблемы с моим липопротеином, можешь попробовать обойтись без него. Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится.

Печень его игнорирует и продолжает:

— Во-вторых, у него неприятный привкус.

— Привкус? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Желчный Пузырь.

— Да, привкус! Лимфатический такой, несколько дней не проходит. — Печень на мгновение задумывается, потом уточняет: — Ну, не проходил бы, если б Идиоту не требовалось столько коагулянта, что витамин К заканчивается так быстро, что я его запасать не успеваю.

— Его зовут Стив, — замечает Мозг, уже не в первый раз. Тон у него необычайно смиренный.

Печень и его игнорирует.

— Так, давай-ка проясним, — говорит Желчный Пузырь. — Ты не любишь витамин К, потому что он попадает к тебе с липопротеином, который тебе необходим, и потому что от него останется привкус, если ты его сохранишь. Чего ты не делаешь. 

— Вот именно! — Печень расправляет гепатоциты. В конце концов, для них полно свободного места. — Вот видишь, мы к чему-то пришли.

— Ты же знаешь, что это странно, да? — интересуется Желчный Пузырь. — Ненормально?

Но в словах его слышен смех, так что Печень считает это победой.

***  
Печень хоть и трудится прилежно, с высокой скоростью регенерируя клетки, но в выполнении других своих обязанностей все еще отстает процентов на сорок и поэтому не сразу замечает одну закономерность.

Честно говоря, другие органы к этой закономерности настолько привыкли, что она не вызывает у них особого оживления. Сердце пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться чуть быстрее. Кровяное давление во всей системе чуть повышается. 

— Дэнни, — с тоской произносит Мозг тихо, почти неслышно. Ну, так Печень оправдывается, что слышит это впервые.

Оба Кишечника довольно подрагивают. Слабая смесь гормонов прокатывается по всей системе Идиота, сочетание дофамина, серотонина, норадреналина и, что самое интригующее, окситоцина. Кровяное давление Идиота остепеняется.

Печени знакомо это сочетание. Очень хорошо, прямо-таки близко знакомо.

— Стойте, — говорит Печень. — Подождите-ка. Стив — это парень с татуировками на плечах?

Ведь, может, Печень и не участвует активно в сплетнях с другими органами, но некоторые волей-неволей все равно слышит. 

— Есть у нас такие, да, — подтверждает Кожа.

— А этот… этот Дэнни, — Печень пытается подобрать описание… А, вот. — Светлые волосы, отличная прическа? Предпочитает жирную пищу овощам?

— Э-э… ну да? — соглашается Мозг. — Хотя я бы не назвал прическу отличной, но он определенно ей одержим.

— Я хочу до нее дотронуться. Волосы, наверное, такие мягкие, — мечтательно вздыхает Правый Безымянный Палец. Остальные девять Пальцев с ним соглашаются.

О, боже.

— Так, — говорит Печень, — давайте-ка я подкину вам немного разведданных.

***  
Не сразу Печени удается убедить остальных, что Жилище — Дэнни — реагировало на присутствие Идиота точно так же, как Идиот — ну ладно, Стив, — реагирует на присутствие Дэнни. Еще сложнее убедить Мозг действовать с учетом этих новых сведений. Как ни странно, лучшим союзником Печени оказывается Желчный Пузырь.

— Ура! — громко заявляет он, как будто это должно что-то значить. Но другие органы с энтузиазмом подхватывают, и в конце концов Мозг сдается. Печень хочет спросить у Желчного Пузыря, что это такое вообще было, но решает отложить вопросы на потом. В данный момент происходит нечто более важное.

— Если все пойдет не так, — грозится Мозг, — я его на месяц от еды отважу.

— Да он и так уже почти ничего не ест, — замечает Желудок. Печени его почти жаль — они все пострадали в результате недавнего заражения Идиотом — хорошо, хорошо, Стивом, — радиацией, но Желудку досталось особенно сильно.

— Тогда я заставлю его есть еще меньше, — огрызается Мозг. — А теперь заткнитесь, я иду на сближение.

Органы затыкаются.

Сердце от волнения бьется вдвое чаще.

Органы молчат.

Уровень адреналина повышается.

— Ты уже сблизился? — спрашивает Правая Почка.

И в этот момент всю систему затапливает гормонами.

— Ух ты, — бормочет Желчный Пузырь, и Печень не может с ним не согласиться, потому что ощущения восхитительные.

— Контаааакт, — вздыхает Правый Безымянный Палец под восторженную поддержку всей правой руки. Желудок сжимается от ликования. Кожа подрагивает от довольных мурашек. Сердце перекачивает кровь и гормоны с прямо-таки нездоровой скоростью, но все органы ловят такой кайф, какого раньше не испытывали.

А потом… Ох, что же происходит потом.

— Эй, Доля! — крик Сердца Дэнни звучит чуть приглушенно из-за двух слоев ребер и кожи. — Как делишки?

— Я Печень! — громко заявляет Печень и слышит в ответ тихий смех.

— Это ты так думаешь! — кричит Левая Доля. Печень скучает по ним, ужасно скучает, но ведь ничего уже не вернуть, да?

Дороги назад уже никогда не будет.

— Ну да, я просто останусь здесь, — бормочет Печень, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — в одиночестве.

Уровень гормонов все еще слишком высок, чтобы начать по-настоящему себя жалеть, но это не значит, что Печень не может попытаться. И пытается, в последний раз.

Снизу Желчный Пузырь произносит тихо:

— Знаешь, это не так.

— Хм?

— Ты не в таком уж и одиночестве, как думаешь. — Желчный Пузырь странно настойчив, и Печень чувствует вдруг, как теплеет, и гормоны к этому никакого отношения не имеют. Совсем никакого.  
Пульсируя, Печень посылает по своим протокам немного желчи. 

Желчный Пузырь чуть подрагивает.

— Спасибо, — говорит Печень совершенно искренне.

Желчный Пузырь какое-то время молчит, потом интересуется:

— Ну и как, больно было меня благодарить? Сколько гепатоцитов отмерло?

И вот опять это тепло.

— Чуть-чуть, — говорит Печень. Но как никогда чувствует свою целостность.

**Author's Note:**

> в оригинале все «герои» этой истории - нейтрального, условно среднего рода, и это было такое небольшое упражнение по русскому – попробовать перевести, сохранив «родовую неопределенность» хотя бы фокального персонажа


End file.
